Eres unica
by pamelitapotter
Summary: No one in the world..Could ever love you better than I do..rn... unas lagrimas salieron de su ojos al ver como ella lo besaba así corrio a su cuarto... LEE!
1. Tomando decisiones

Hola soy yo de nuevo acá les traigo otra historia ese capitulo es un poco corto espero que me disculpen..

Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo mi mail es pamelita66565hotmail...

Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo hasta el final por favor manden RR por que es eso lo que a uno lo hace seguir adelante... gracias!

Capitulo n° 1: La Historia

Los tres chicos, ya no tan chicos, habían terminado su séptimo año del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ya habían pasado 10 meses...

Hermy vivía en Inglaterra al igual q ron y harry... hace 8 meses que ya no se veían ...

En su séptimo año y en esos dos meses harry y hermy tuvieron una relación muy importante, eran novios, se amaban, pero hermione a veces desconfiaba de harry con una pequeña pelirroja llamada Ginny, harry no aguanto que ella dudara de el, así que decidió que todo se terminara.

Hermy nunca termino de convencerse de que ginny y harry no tenían nada, pero harry sabía que el tiempo se lo haría saber, de que ella algún día se iba a arrepentir a haber dudado de él.

Harry estaba estudiando para ser Auror junto con ron, ellos dos tenían un departamento bastante lujoso, gracias a que harry había heredado, la bóveda de Sirius y de sus padres, y invito a su amigo ron a que vivá con el.

Hermy tenía un departamento pequeño pero también lujoso, ella trabajaba en el Ministerio, su meta era sacar adelante la P.E.D.D.O., hermy vivía muy cómodamente, cada tanto iba a ver as sus padres que se habían mudado a Estados Unidos, ella tenía muchas amigas en el Ministerio, pero en el fondo ella extrañaba a harry y a ron...

Desde que harry y hermy terminaron, no quisieron volver a verse nunca mas, cosa que a ron le molesto por que sabia que no poda ser amigos de los dos mientras sigan pelados, el siempre intentaba de que se reconcilien pero en un par de meses perdió toda esperanza...

Harry intentaba de no recordar a hermy, eso le era casi imposible, el sabia que la seguía amando, el sabia lo mucho que la necesitaba, pero también tenia muy en claro por que terminaron, aunque le doliera, el no podía hacer nada...

Hermy intento olvidar a harry, incluso salió con otros chicos, pero no puedo olvidarse de el, al mes se dio cuenta de algo que le iba a cambiar la vida, ella estaba embarazada de exactamente 1 mes y una semana, ella intento ubicar a harry pero le fue imposible, en el fondo tenia miedo, miedo al rechazo de harry por su hijo, así que se rindió rápido...

Ella tenía en claro que en algún momento le tendría que contar a harry, pero por ahora quería esperar un tiempo...

Ese tiempo, se volvieron días, los días en semanas, y las semanas en meses, así fue que se cumplían 8 meses de embarazo y hermione no le había dicho palabra a harry...

Un día hermione estaba trabajando como de costumbre en el Ministerio...cuando su amiga Susan abrió la puerta de la oficina de hermione...

Buenos días hermy – Susan feliz

No se que tienen de bueno – hermy sin una pizca de felicidad

Claro que si hoy se cumplen exactamente 8 meses de tu embarazo – susan

Y? – hermy sin entender

Bueno, vos me prometiste que a los ocho meses ibas a contarle a su papa la verdad -.Susan que no se había olvidado de una promesa que hermy le había hecho

Cierto – hermy

Algún día me vas a decir el nombre de el padre del niño o niña que esperas – Susan – creo que soy tu amiga tienes que confiar en mi

Tienes razón, te lo voy a contar- hermy decidida

Muy bien – Susan esperando

El padre de mi hijo es.. harry potter – hermy mirando hacia su vientre bastante crecido

Es una broma – Susan con al boca abierta

Ojalá – hermy – es verdad yo fui compañera de el en Hogwarts

Es increíble su padre es el mago mas grande de la historia el que mato a tu sabes quien – Susan – sabes lo que eso significa

No – hermy sin entender

Que tu niño va a ser un mago excelente – Susan sonriente

Eso nunca lo dude – hermy

Tienes que contarle hermy, por el bien de ese niño – Susan

Si ya se, hoy mismo me encargare de eso – hermy

A que le tienes miedo?- Susan

A nada, por que tener miedo a algo- hermy mirándola a los ojos

Por que nunca le dijiste – Susan

Nunca lo encontré – hermy

No me mientas, no puede ser tan difícil encontrado, es una persona importante – Susan

Por eso mismo – hermy

Si tu intentar hacerle saber que tienes que hablar con el estoy segura que el te haría un espació – Susan convencida

Por que estas tan segura? – hermy

Por que si el de verdad te ama, no le va a ser fácil olvidarte, tal vez nunca lo haga, y si sabe de la mínima señal de vida tuya, no va a dudar en hacer algo – Susan como si fuera lo mas obvio

No estoy tan segura – hermy – el me dejo

Por que vos no confiaste en el – Susan

Nunca me lo negó – hermione enojada

No tiene que negártelo, si vos hubieras confiado en el, si le hubieras creído cada vez que te decía que te amaba no había razón para negártelo, si el te dice que te ama es por que te dice que sos la persona mas importante en este mundo y si te dice que te ama, es por que sos la UNICA en su corazón – Susan – el al ver que vos dudaste de el, se dio cuenta que cada vez que el te decía que te amaba, para vos era una mentira mas

Eso no es verdad yo si le creí – hermy parándose

No es verdad, si le hubieras creído no hubieras dudado de su amor – Susan enojada

Tienes razón fui una estúpida, me deje llevar por lo celos y lo perdí – hermy

Hermy una pregunta, lo amas? – Susan mirándola a lo ojos mientras hermy se sentaba en su silla

Si, con todo mi corazón – hermy

Entonces lucha por el , yo te ayudare, va a ser difícil, pero si de verdad lo amas debes estar dispuesta a todo por recuperarlo – Susan

Lo estoy – hermy, una lagrima salía por sus ojos- daría lo que fuera por volver a tener el amor de harry

Listo, no hay mas que hablar, nos vamos – Susan – vas a venir a mi departamento y vamos a hacer que vuelvas con harry

Y el trabajo? – hermy – no lo quiero dejar

Le diremos que sufres de mareo por el embarazo – Susan

Esta bien, chiquito voy a recuperar a tu padre te lo prometo – hermy acariciándose el vientre

Que lindo, vamos – Susan

Así salieron del Ministerio, fueron a buscar todo lo que podían necesitar en la casa de hermy y se fueron hacia la casa de Susan, en el camino se encontraron con alguien que las podía ayudar

Hermione – dijo ron atónito

Hola ron – hermy nerviosa – ella es Susan una amiga de mi trabajo

Hola soy ron – ron sin sacar la expresión de asombro de su rostro

Quien es el? – Susan a hermy

El es el mejor amigo de harry, viven juntos – hermy

Perfecto, el nos puede ayudar – Susan- ven acompáñanos a mi casa tenemos que hablar

Ya lo creo, pero mas vale que sea rapidito – ron

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, se instalaron en el espacioso living, se sirvieron unas tazas de café y comenzaron a hablar...

Que haces embarazada hermione, tan rápido te olvidaste de harry – ron medio confuso y enojado

Para nada, el bebe es de harry, ron – hermy – me quede embarazada unos días antes de haber terminado con el, intente ubicarlo apenas supe de la noticia, pero no lo logre me di por vencida y no te voy a negar que sentí miedo por el rechazo de harry – hermy llorando

Sabes que harry nunca rechazaría algo así hermy – ron abrasandola – te felicito

Gracias ron, pero no se que hacer – hermy

Hermy tu amas a harry?- ron

Con todo mi corazón – hermy muy segura

Tienes que decircelo, estoy seguro que el todavía te ama, imagínate en estos ocho meses no se acerco a ninguna chica la verdad el me preocupa – ron

Enserio? – hermy sorprendía harry estaba muy lindo, era alto con su pelo azabache muy despeinado que le daba un look sexy, estaba en muy buena forma y esos ojos esmeraldas que volvían loca a cualquier chica

Enserio – ron sincero

Ves hermy, tienes que decirle a harry y recuperarlo, no va a ser fácil pero no te tienen que dar por vencida si de verdad lo amas – Susan – además ahora no solo estas tu esta también tu hijo o hija

Susan tiene razón hermy – ron

Esta bien, eso haré – hermy – donde puedo encontrado

Toma esta es la dirección teléfono de nuestro apartamento a las nueve el siempre llega a casa y yo hoy no voy a volver hasta mañana tengo una fiesta, aprovecha – ron dándole unas tarjeta

Gracias ron, y no le digas nada quiero decirle yo – hermy dándole un gran abrazo

De nada acordate esta noche después de las nueve – ron saludo y se fue

Bien, creo que fue fácil hasta ahora – Susan

Me voy a bañar, ya son las ocho – hermy se baño, se vistió con una pollera negra y una camisa que le hacia juego, unos pendientes, se aliso el cabello con una poción y salió de su habitación

Como me veo? – hermy

De maravilla, hay un taxi abajo esperándote apúrate, mucha suerte – Susan abrasándola

Subió al taxi le dijo la dirección y intento calmarse, a los diez minutos o menos el taxi se detuvo en un edificio lujoso, pago el taxi y se bajo, entro al edificio subió por el ascensor hasta el piso 25 y salió, llamo la puerta...

Ya voy – se escucho un grito era harry

No tardo mucho en acercarse a abrir la puerta cuando la abrió no lo puedo creer esa hermione...

Espero que les alla gustado jaja los deje en un momento medio critico pero bueno es algo... el próximo capitulo será el doble de largo lo prometo, lo actualizare si puedo el viernes por favor déjenme RR y gracias


	2. Como decirtelo

Hola a todos de nuevo!

Capitulo n° 2: Como decírtelo

Subió al taxi le dijo la dirección y intento calmarse, a los diez minutos o menos el taxi se detuvo en un edificio lujoso, pago el taxi y se bajo, entro al edificio subió por el ascensor hasta el piso 25 y salió, llamo la puerta...

Ya voy – se escucho un grito era harry

No tardo mucho en acercarse a abrir la puerta cuando la abrió no lo puedo creer esa hermione...

Hola – hermy medio asustada

Hola – harry sin comprender por que ella estaba allí

Puedo hablar con vos? – hermy

Lo siento, pero ahora estoy ocupado – harry cerrando un poco a puerta tras de el

Es solo un momento – hermy

Si lo se, pasa que tengo visitas – harry – tal vez podemos vernos otro día y hablar

Esta bien – hermy se dispuso a irse

Estas bien? – harry preocupado

Si, por que? – hermy

Digo estas mas gordita – harry mirándola- sin ofender

Si puede ser – hermy que casi no les salían las palabras de la boca

En ese momento llego el ascensor

Bueno me tengo que ir, chau – hermy

Nos vemos- harry en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de la casa de harry era Cho

Hola hermione – Cho

Hola Cho – hermy con unas ganas de matarla que hacia ella en la casa de harry y con un vestido rojo muy cortito y escotado – me voy, chau

Chau después te lamo – harry

Si, bueno, chau cho – hermy

Chau nena – cho sin mirarla - suerte

Si, gracias – hermy sin entender por que

Hermy bajo del ascensor cuando llego a planta baja, se subió a un taxi y unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro...

Hola, que rápido, como te fue? – Susan

Mal, no puede hablar con el, por que una chica estaba con ella, una ex novia – hermy – así que no pude hablar nada

Lo siento mucho hermy – Susan – pero no te des por vencida, tal vez solo estaba de pasada

No ella estaba muy elegante con un vestido rojo – hermy . no parecía casualidad

No te preocupes ya vas a poder hablar con el – Susan

En un momento me dijo que estaba mas gorda, pero no me atreví a decirle que estaba embarazada – hermy triste

Esta bien hermy, no te preocupes – Susan triste por su amiga

Me voy a dormir – hermy

Vení te llevo al cuarto – Susan

Mientras en la casa de harry...

Que quería? – cho curiosa

No se, la verdad no se – harry preocupado

Es la primera vez que te viene a ver desde que terminaron? – cho

Si, por eso me sorprendió – harry pensando

Seguís enamorado de ella, no? – cho medio celosa

Harry no respondió..

Harry conténtame – cho

Si – harry muy despacito

Y entonces, que haces acá tendrías que ir por ella- cho – harry, yo soy tu amiga, y ella se esta imaginando seguro que estamos saliendo

Como sabes eso? – harry

Por que así somos las mujeres – cho pensando

No se lo que quería decirme, no tengo ni idea – harry – eso es lo que me pone intranquilo no saber nada de nada

No se – cho pensativa

Tal vez, esta enferma, esta mas gordita – harry

Harry, no lo notaste – cho sorprendida

No, que? – harry sin comprender

Que, tal vez esta embarazada, al principio me pareció, pero no me alarme, esa panza no es de gordura si no de embarazo – cho

No creo, ella no me dijo nada, cuando se lo comente – harry

Y por que tiene que decírtelo? – cho

No se – harry pensando – tal vez sea mío si esta embarazada, pero que estoy diciendo ya pasaron 8 meses o mas

Tal vez no sea tuyo – cho – no te pongas mal todavía no sabemos nada, te diría que hables con ella anda a buscarla, yo me voy

Bueno, gracias cho – harry

La amas? – cho

Si la amo, un montón – harry sincero

Entonces lucha por ella , harry no la dejes escapar – cho

Tenes razón – harry decidido

Si de verdad la amas, tenes que hacer todo lo que este a tu alcance para recuperarla – cho

Mañana mismo, la voy a ir a buscar – harry seguro

Muy bien, así me gusta, ahora me tengo que ir – cho

Bueno además seguro que va a venir ron dentro de poco – harry sin dudarlo

Pero si dijo que iba a volver tarde – cho

Si pero vas a ver que se va a aburrir en la fiesta y va a volver antes – harry sonriendo

Justo sonó el timbre...

Que te dije? – harry

La llevo hasta la puerta se despidió y entro ron..

Que hacías con cho? – ron sonriendo

La invite – harry – no hay nada entre nosotros ron, es solo mi amiga

Esta bien, te creo amigo – ron

Como en la fiesta? – harry – volviste rápido

Es que me aburrí, este tipo de fiestas muggles te aburrís en seguida - ron acosándose en el sofá

Jaja – harry acordándose de lo que el había dicho

Por cierto, no vino hermione? – ron que después se arrepintió

Si, pero vos como sabías – harry

Pasa que hoy me la crucé y me dijo que quería hablar con vos, y le dije que hoy podía por que yo me iba, y bueno le di nuestra dirección y nuestro numero de teléfono – ron

Por que no me contestes – harry medio enojado

Que se yo, ella me dijo que no te diga nada – ron – te contó?

Que cosa? – harry

Que esta embarazada – ron después se tapo la boca

Así que cho tenía razón si parecía embarazada – harry

Hermy no te lo dijo? – ron

No tuvimos tiempo de hablar, por que estaba cho – harry

Ah – ron

Ron, el hijo es mío? – harry

Eso no soy yo el que te lo tiene que decir harry, es hermione – ron y se fue a dormir dejando a un harry pensativo – me voy a dormir chau

Chau ron – harry

Harry se quedó un rato en el sofá pensando..

" Y si es mi hijo, y si hermione esta esperando un hijo mío, tengo que hablar con ella, mañana la voy a ir a buscar al Ministerio "

" Pero, y si no es mío y me estoy ilusionado, sería lindo ser papa, pero de que hablas mira si no es tuyo, pero algo me dice que si, si no por que venia a decírmelo "

" Tal vez te venía a decir otra cosa "

Con estos pensamientos se fue quedando dormido en el sofá, pensando en que mañana, tenia que ir hablar con hermy...

A la mañana siguiente, harry se despertó y fue hacia el cuarto de ron, el ya no estaba, vio el reloj y eran las doce del mediodía se suponía que tenia que entrar a trabajar junto con ron a las diez, por que no lo despertó, se fue hasta la cocina para desayunar algo y vio una nota que decía...

_Harry, _

_No te desperté por que estabas muy dormido, yo digo que_

_estabas enfermo así que no vallas, anda a ver a hermione en el _

_Miniserio esta en el segundo piso en la oficina 567, tenes que ir _

_a verla áseme caso, no me esperes a cenar, voy a ir a cenar con_

_una nueva amiga, y espero volver tarde jaja, en la heladera_

_tenes algo de comer para le mediodía, hermione esta en la _

_oficina desde las diez de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde,_

_llame y averigüe, espero que te sirva, y ponete una camisa y _

_un pantalón no vallas de traje._

_Suerte,_

_Ron_

Una vez que leyó la carta de ron, desayuno un jugo de naranja con medialunas, se fue a bañar y luego se puso un jean y unas camisa blanca, no se molesto en peinarse, y se fue hacia el ministerio...

Cuando llego a la oficina 567 se encontró con Susan...

Hola, hermione? – harry

Ah, hola soy Susan su secretaria – Susan saludando

Soy harry potter – harry

Es un placer, hermione esta en mi casa haciendo reposo – Susan

Ah, le paso algo? – harry preocupándose

No, pero le dije que haga reposo ayer volvió medio nerviosa no le convenía venir a trabajar, yo termino de guardar y me voy a la casa si queres me podes acompañar – Susan pensando como hacer para que se vean y mientras con una sonrisa

Si, gracias – harry – viven juntas?

No, pero le ofrecí que se quedara en mi casa, esta medio delicada –Susan

Por el embarazo? – harry dudando

Como sabes eso? – Susan ella se acordaba que hermy no le había comentado nada a harry

Por que mi amigo ron, me contó un poco – harry

Un poco? – Susan

Si bueno, solo me dijo que ella estaba embarazada, después no me dijo nada mas – harry medio triste por no saber si era su hijo

Ah entiendo – Susan

Te ayudo con eso – harry viendo que agarraba varias cajas pesadas

Bueno, dale, gracias – Susan

De nada – harry

Terminaron de acomodar hasta que la oficina quedo reluciente...

Bueno supongo que n se va a enojar.. –Susan complacida

Quien? – harry

Hermione, si encuentra desordenada su oficina, me mata – Susan con una cara de ni querer pensarlo un minuto

Jaja – harry divirtiéndose por la expresión

En serio, no se lo que es capaz de hacer- Susan – bueno, vamos te acompaño

Dale, gracias – harry agradecido

Estuvieron caminado bastante, la casa de ella quedaba a 20 cuadras, estuvieron hablando, de cuando harry y hermy eran chicos, de todas sus travesuras, de sus aventuras con el que no debe ser nombrado, de cómo se vivía en el castillo, y de la P.E.D.D.O.

Legaron a un edificio blanco con decoraciones en plateado subieron al ascensor y llegaron al piso 12 cuando entraron, harry se sorprendió... todo estaba ordenado, decorado con flores, y todo a tono, había olor a rosas y estaba muy cálido...

Pasa – Susan

Gracias – harry

Queres algo de tomar? - Susan

Eh, no gracias – harry que ya había tomado algo antes de venir para acá

Bueno voy a llamar a... – Susan pero no terminó la frase ya que hermione ya había aparecido con unos pantalones y una remera que le llegaba hasta la cintura de color rosa...

Hola Susan – hermy y se sorprendió al ver a harry

Hola hermy - harry – vine por que tenemos que hablar

Hola, eh si – hermy mirando a Susan

Bueno yo me voy, los dejo solos, chau harry fue un placer conocerte – Susan saludándolo

El placer fue mío, y de nuevo gracias – harry

Y Susan se fue del departamento dejándolos solos..

Ponete comodo – hermy ofreciéndole, harry se sentó en el sofá y hermione a un costado de él...

Espero que les allá gustado! El próximo capitulo va a tardar mas.. besitoss dejen RR! Y gracias x leer

Karlila: gracias por tu opinión creo que tienes razón e apure... gracias me sirvió mucho tu comentario, me gustaría que me digas que te ah parecido este capitulo dejándome otra RR y que me busques en msn así hablamos mi mail es 


	3. Un gran cambio

hola acá les traigo este nuevo capitulo, disfruten y dejen RR...

Capitulo n° 3: Un gran cambio

Pero antes de empezar este nuevo capítulo, recordemos un poco del anterior...

_Bueno voy a llamar a... – Susan pero no terminó la frase ya que hermione ya había aparecido con unos pantalones y una remera que le llegaba hasta la cintura de color rosa... _

_Hola Susan – hermy y se sorprendió al ver a harry _

_Hola hermy - harry – vine por que tenemos que hablar _

_Hola, eh si – hermy mirando a Susan _

_Bueno yo me voy, los dejo solos, chau harry fue un placer conocerte – Susan saludándolo _

_El placer fue mío, y de nuevo gracias – harry_

_Y Susan se fue del departamento dejándolos solos.._

_Ponete comodo – hermy ofreciéndole, harry se sentó en el sofá y hermione a un costado de él..._

no se como empezar – hermy nerviosa no sabía como decirle a harry - En principio te quería pedir perdón, tu sabes por no haber confiado en ti me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, me deje llevar por los celos y lo lamento, también quiero decirte que yo, yo todavía te amo harry y estoy aquí no para que volvamos ni nada, por que se que eso no va a pasar y es por mi culpa y lo lamento – hermy llorando

yo también, hermione, yo estoy acá por que ayer, vos fuiste a mi casa a decirle algo, ahora quiero que me lo cuentes – harry intentando ayudarla

si, vos me comentaste que yo estaba mas gorda – hermy acordándose

si, pero no era para ofenderte – harry arrepentido de ese comentario

bueno yo estoy mas gorda, por que estoy embarazada – hermy con unas lagrimas que caían

ya lo sabía ayer ron me lo comento pensando que yo ya sabía, pero yo que tengo que ver... hermione yo soy el padre? – harry

si harry, tu eres el padre del bebe que yo estoy esperando – hermy

POR QUE NUNCA ME LO CONTASTES – harry levantando el tono de voz

Nunca te enconte en ningún lado y me di por vencida, pero una persona me hizo reflexionar de lo mucho que te amo, de lo mucho que amo a mi hijo o hija y de que no los quiero perder a ninguno de los dos, y que voy a hacer lo que sea para que estemos juntos – hermy llorando – quiero decir para que mi hijo crezca y sea feliz por que el se lo merece

HERMIONE TENDRIAS QUE HABÉRMELO DICHO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, HACE CUANTOS MESES QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA? – harry nervioso

8 meses – hermy despacio, harry la abrazo cosa que la sorprendió

hermione a pesar de todo, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo, gracias por darme un hijo – harry contento abrasándola

este bebe fue fruto de nuestro amor harry, del amor de los dos – hermy

lo se, hermy yo no quiero que a mi hijo le pase nada parecido a lo que me paso a mi, quiero que tenga unos padres que estén con el y que lo acompañen – harry medio triste

si harry, nuestro bebe va a tener unos padres que lo aman – hermy

Te agradezco que me lo digas – harry – te voy a pedir 3 cosas y espero que aceptes

Dime, haré todo lo que pueda – hermy

Primero, voy a hacerme cargo de este hijo ni lo dudes, segundo quiero saber todo lo que te valla pasando en el embarazo te acompañare al medico a todo – harry seguro

Dalo por echo – hermy pensando que era fácil

Y tercero, te pido que te vengas a vivir a acá conmigo y con ron, por favor – harry

Para que? – hermy son comprender

Por favor te lo pido – harry – para disfrutar del embarazo

Esta bien – hermy – todo sea para hacerte feliz

Muchas gracias, enserio – harry y la abrazo de nuevo - vamos a buscar tus cosas

Ya?- hermy

Bueno hagamos así, hoy te quedas acá y mañana a la mañana te paso a buscar para que vengas a vivir con nosotros, tendrás mi cuarto – harry

Esta bien – hermy – y vos donde vas a dormir?

Tengo un sofá cama – harry sonriente

Eso si que no harry – hermy

No te preocupes, además es muy cómodo – harry riéndose

Jaja – hermy – y cual por que quieres todo esto?

Yo quiero ver si podemos ser una familia hermy, quiero intentar, pero necesito tiempo, necesito ver que confíes en mi en todo y que me ames como yo a ti – harry

En serio? –hermy comenzando a llorar

Harry sonrió.. y ella lo contemplo estaba tan lindo

Gracias harry – hermy – por intentar darme una oportunidad

No gracias a vos por llevar a mi hijo – harry

No se si es hijo o hija no quise saber – hermy

Esta bien yo hubiese querido lo mismo – harry sonriente

Solo te quiero pedir intimida harry, estoy en tu casa y te pido que me trates como la madre de tu hijo- hermy

Esta bien – harry

ven harry se está moviendo – hermy se acerco le agarro la mano y la puso en su vientre

harry pudo sentir como pateaba, le dio un vuelco al corazón sintió mil500 cosas al mismo tiempo, hasta que paro...

ves esto es lo que quiero, disfrutar de este embarazo, gracias – harry con una sonrisa

yo haré todo lo posible para que lo disfrutes – hermy dando otra sonrisa

Tus padres saben del embarazo? – harry medio asustado que pensarían los señores Granger de el si supieran que había dejado embarazada a su hija

No, no la saben – hermy – y no quiero decirles

por que? – harry

Por que, dejaría de ser la hija que ellos soñaron o la mitad –hermy

que? – harry

si harry, ellos siempre quisieron que tenga un buen promedio que sea amable, que no me meta en problemas, pero desde que empezamos a salir ya nada de eso me importaba, desde que empezamos a salir, yo baje los promedios, empece a discutir con mis padres, pero nada de eso me importaba ni me

importa por que estaba contigo, por que estando contigo era la persona mas feliz del mundo, y si les cuento a mis padres me obligaran a irme a vivir con ellos, y me prohibirán verte, y como eso no quiero que pase, no les voy a contar nada – hermy triste

gracias, lo que acabas de decir, significa mucho – harry medio triste

es la verdad – hermy

bueno me parece que ya es hora de comer, yo no tengo hambre ya comí, pero tu deberías comer algo señorita – harry

no seas cuidador harry – hermy sonriendo – no tengo hambre

bueno entonces, me voy – harry saludándola

harry se acerco y se agacho, vio una gran pansita la empezó a acariciar después comenzó a darle besos...

basta harry – hermy

Harry se levanto

perdón, hice algo que te molesto? – harry preocupado

me hacías cosquillas jaja – hermy – además me da vergüenza

que cosa? – harry

y que estoy mas gorda harry – hermy como diciendo algo obvio

para mi estas hermosa – harry se acerco a ella

no harry, por favor – hermy – no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te vallas a arrepentir

no me voy a arrepentir – harry medio confuso el penso que ella quería volver con el, bueno tal vez ilusionaba

rozo sus labios con los de ella iba a besarla pero luego...

me parece que va a ser mejor que me valla – harry a continuación

gracias por haber venido – hermy realmente agradecida

no fue nada – harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, saludo a su bebe – mañana te paso a buscar tipo 12, esta bien?

si, cuando quieras – hermy con una sonrisa

bueno nos vemos entonces – harry cerrando la puerta

chauu... – tartamudeo hermy, harry ya se había ido

ella se quedo pensando en toda la conversación que tuvieron y penso que lo había tomado bastante bien mejor de lo que ella esperaba, y le había pedido de ir a la casa

_...será que me quiere cerca, queme necesita, que me extraña..._ pensaba hermione emocionada por que así fuera, lastima que en verdad No Lo Sabía...

por otro lado quería matar a ron, como le pudo decir que ella estaba embarazada!...

_...no lo puedo creer como ron le dijo una cosa así, pense que había quedado claro que yo le iba a contar, pero si el no se hubiera enterado por ron, como hubiera reaccionado? o como reacciono al ron contarle? que habrá pensado?... _esas eran las mil y un preguntas que ella se hacía y no podía responder

algo la saco de los pensamientos ella no sabia bien que fue, pero de pronto un sonido la hizo darse cuenta de algo

PINNN PINNNN

era el timbre...

ahí voy! – hermy aturdida

fue hasta la puerta, pensando que podía llegar a ser harry... pero al abrirla se dio cuenta que no...

por fin, hace como media hora que te estoy tocando, me olvide las laves, pense que te podía haber pasado algo, me asuste mucho – susan con una cara pálida

perdón, no me di ni cuenta que sonaba el timbre, la verdad estaba pensando muy concentrada, disculpa enserio – hermy medio mal

esta bien – susan con una sonrisa – y... como te fue?

bien, mejor de lo que me imaginaba – hermy con media sonrisa en su rostro

pero cuéntame algo? – susan muy interesada

algo, de que? – hermy en la luna

en donde estas nena, de harry! – susan – le has dicho?

ahh , de harry – hermy medio confusa

si! – susan medio arta del comportamiento de su amiga

bien le eh contado, me dijo que el ya sabía que yo estaba embarazada – hermy sin preocupación

y por quien? – susan impresionada

por ron, lo voy a matar cuando lo vea – hermy acordándose

jaja – susan acordándose de ese pelirrojo

si muy gracioso – hermy que no el hacía gracia

bueno y en que quedaron? – susan

bueno me pidió un par de cosas – hermy mirándola

y? – susan

y las tuve que aceptar – hermy mirándola fijo

que cosas? – susan intrigada

que vallamos al medico juntos, y que me valla a vivir con el y ron y algo mas pero... ahora no me acuerdo – hermy que no se acordaba

ah y cuando te pasa a buscar? – susan triste

mañana mismo – hermy contenta

A la mañana siguiente un coche estaba estacionando a lado del edificio de Susan, era nada mas que harry potter...


	4. Nadie puede amarte como yo

bueno acá tienen otro capítulo, espero que les guste... dejenn rr plis!

Recordemos un poco el capítulo anterior...

_le eh contado, me dijo que el ya sabía que yo estaba embarazada – hermy sin preocupación _

_y por quien? – susan impresionada _

_por ron, lo voy a matar cuando lo vea – hermy acordándose_

_jaja – susan acordándose de ese pelirrojo _

_si muy gracioso – hermy que no el hacía gracia _

_bueno y en que quedaron? – susan _

_bueno me pidió un par de cosas – hermy mirándola_

_y? – susan _

_y las tuve que aceptar – hermy mirándola fijo_

_que cosas? – susan intrigada_

_que vallamos al medico juntos, y que me valla a vivir con el y ron y algo mas pero... ahora no me acuerdo – hermy que no se acordaba_

_ah y cuando te pasa a buscar? – susan triste _

_mañana mismo – hermy contenta _

A la mañana siguiente un coche estaba estacionando a lado del edificio de Susan, era nada mas que harry potter...

...con una camisa celeste y un jean, como siempre con la camisa afuera del pantalón...

subió al edificio, toco el timbre y lo atendió Susan...

hola harry, pasa hermy esta por bajar – susan saludándolo

gracias, susan – harry

es un placer – susan mirándolo de pies a cabeza

ya estoy – dijo una voz desde el pasillo cargando un bolso bastante grande

hermy ten cuidado – harry que salió disparando a ayudarla

si hermy no tienes que hacer fuerza, podría hacerle mal al bebé – susan

si bueno, pasa que yo podía – hermy medio irritada

no, no podías – harry serio – no lo hagas mas

esta bien, bueno adiós susan te veo mañana y muchas gracias por todo – hermy saludándola

no fue nada hermy, si necesitas algo solo llámame – susan con una sonrisa

ok – hermy saliendo del departamento

adiós – harry cargando el bolso – ha sido un placer

no, el placer ha sido todo mío harry potter – sonriéndole

dime harry, por favor – y así salió del departamento y bajo el ascensor con hermy

hey amor, te traes el departamento – harry que no podía creer lo pesado que estaba

debilucho – dijo hermy con una sonrisa

hey ojo – harry mirándola

jaja – hermy jugando

salieron del ascensor y se fueron a comer a un restaurante llamado ROSSIMAGIC (que poca imaginación jaja perdonen) con el auto ya que era medio lejos...

Era un restauran muy bonito mágico que tenia una vista a las montañas, aunque en verdad no estén parecían reales, estaba encantado...

comieron algo sencillo un asado con ensaladas de todas variedades la verdad que era muy rico comer ahí... mientras comían hablaban...

vas a seguir trabajando en el Ministerio? – harry

si, por? – hermy que le parecía obvio

no, por que estas embarazada, me gustaría que dejes de ir a trabajar – harry que se preocupaba

pero mientras no me sienta mal no hay problema, si comienzo a tener dolores te prometo que dejare – hermy intentando tranquilizarlo

esta bien – harry con cara triste

bueno, me eh olvidado, hoy a las tres tengo un examen de sonido – hermy que se acaba de acordar

que es eso? – harry

es un examen para escuchar al bebé – hermy que le sonreía

enserio? – harry

sisi, me acompañas? – hermy preguntando

pues, claro! ni lo dudes – harry feliz

muchas gracias – hermy

no, gracias a ti – harry agarrándole la mano

son las dos y cuarenta y cinco – hermy mirando su reloj

si tendríamos que ir yendo – harry

Pagaron el restaurante y fueron al medico era un clínica muy linda...

Cuando llegaron los llevaran al consultorio y hermy se recostó en la cama, le pusieron un liquido frío y luego apoyaron un aparato sobre su panza y vientre y comenzó a escucharse un ruido de latido

(no c si es así pero me acuerdo que hay una prueba de latido del bebe, ahora sigamos)

que es ese ruido? todo esta bien? – harry preocupado

todo esta mas que bien, lo que usted oye son los latidos del bebé – el doctor sonriendo

que lindo – hermy

es maravilloso - harry que agarro de la mano a hermy y se la beso

si la verdad los bebes son algo magnífico – doctor sonriendo

la verdad que si – harry con un brillo en los ojos

bueno señores eso fue todo, la próxima revisión será en una semana y ahí le diremos la fecha del parto entendido? - el doctor

entendido – harry muy contento

bueno nos vemos doctor – hermy mientras se sacaba el liquido que le habían puesto

harry le dio la mano al doctor, y luego hermy y así salieron del consultorio y se fueron...

Fueron a un shopping donde compraron ropa de embarazada, un pantalón que a hermy el ultimo le quedaba chico y un par de cosas pare le bebe, no compraron cunas ni nada por que hermy dijo que hasta que no sepan que es iba a ser difícil elegir, el color etc.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que ya había pasado otro largo día eran ya las seis y media pasadas de la tarde y todavía seguían dando vueltas ...

Tin tin tin tin ti... algo sonaba era le celular de harry

Hola? – harry que casi no escuchaba

Hola harry, soy cho – cho en su casa

Ah como andas? – harry interesado

Bien, por suerte, quería que nos veamos – cho que quería contarle algo

Mm, mira estoy medio ocupado – harry que no tenía espacio

Pero harry, los amigos siempre están primero – cho que no iba a dejar que no se viera con el

Bueno a ver cuando quieres? – harry confuso no sabia que hacer

Hoy, a la noche – cho con una vos triste y a la vez feliz

Esta bien a las doce en mi apartamento, ok? – harry que no quería ir al de ella ya que quedaba muy lejos de donde el estaba

Esta bien, vas a estar solo? – cho

Sisis, chau tengo que cortar, besos – harry, claro que no iba a estar solo pero a ella que le cambiaba

Chau harry, nos vemos – cho y corto

Justo en ese momento hermy se acercaba...

Paso algo? – hermy un poco preocupada

No, nada - harry – que te parece si vamos yendo?

Si seria lo mejor, además me siento cansada – hermy que estaba exhausta

Subieron al auto de harry, y fueron para el departamento, cuando llegaron ron ya se encontraba ahí cosa que los asombro ron era de llegar tarde...

que haces amigo? – harry confundido

nada, no tenias ganas de salir decidí que mi próximo paso es formar una familia n- ron sonriente diciendo la verdad

harry y hermy se quedaron mirándolo por un rato, no le creían y no sabían por que no...

por fin hermy rompió ese incomodo silencio..

me alegra mucho ron – hermy dándole un beso en la mejilla

gracias – ron medio sonrojado

te felicito – harry abrasándolo

que pedimos para comer? – ron hambriento

la verdad yo no tengo hambre – hermy llena

pero tu vas a comer algo – harry que no quería que les pase nada ni a ella ni a su bebe

esta bien harry, es imposible zafar de algo – hermy dando se por vencida era la cuarta vez en el día que hacía algo parecido

que les parece empanadas? – ron que le encantaban

mm, no las odio – harry que no le gustaba ninguna de ningún sabor

comida china? – sugirió hermy

los dos se quedaron mirándola...

comida china chicos la que se como con palitos – hermy que no podía creer que no supieran eso, acaso no vivían en el mismo mundo

esta bien probemos la comida chic- dijo ron

china no chic – corrigió hermione

si bueno lo que sea – ron apurado por comer – pidamos rápido

pidieron la comida y ron se fue dijo que tenia que salir con una nueva novia.. así que se quedaron solos en el apartamento.. hermy se dio una ducha y justo cuando salía del baño cambiada tocaron el timbre

harry que todavía estaba vestido le dijo que fuera a dormir que era algo del trabajo para el.. pero ella se quedo para ver quien era descubrió que era cho y se sintió medio dolida...

Last night I saw you (la otra noche te vi) 

_  
with another girl (con otra chica)_

_  
Tell me what that's all about (decime que eso todo eso )_

_  
You used to be my world (eras mi mundo)_

_  
Six days and seven nights (6 dias y 6 noches)_

_  
Since we tried to say goodby (desde que intentamos decirnos adios)_

_  
But I'm still feelin you (pero tovia te siento)_

_  
I can't get you off my mind (no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza)_

I tried to fight it 

_  
But I can't let you go (no te puedo dejar ir)_

_  
No way to deny it (no hay manera)_

And I betcha she don't love you like I do (apuesto que ella no te ama como yo)

_  
And I betcha she's not givin you all that you need (apuesto que ella no te da todo lo que necesitas)_

_  
If you don't remember, let me remind you (si te olvidaste, déjame hacerte acorda )_

_  
No one in the world (nadie en este mundo)_

_  
**Could ever love you better than I do (podra amarte mejor que yo )**No one could do you better (nadie podra mejor)_

_  
Don't you know I'm the one (no sabes que soy yo)_

_  
Always and forever (siempre y para simpre)_

_  
She'll never take my place (nunca ocupara mi lugar)_

No one could do the things I do (nadie puede hacer las cosas que yo ago)

_  
I bring the lover outta you_

_  
Deep in your heart you know it's true (dentro de tu corazón sabes que es así)_

_  
Better believe it (mejor créelo )_

_  
You know that you should be with me (sabes que tu tiene que estar conmigo)_

_  
I got the lovin that you need (tengo el amor que necesitas)_

_  
It's just the way its got to be (es solo como debe ser)_

_  
Can't you see it?(puedes verlo?)_

You know I treated you right ( sabes que te eh tratado bein)

_  
I know the things that you like (se las cosas que te gustan)_

_  
And this much I know is sure (y esto que se es mucho yo se q estoy en lo correcto)_

_  
That no one in the world (que nadie en este mundo )_

_  
**Could ever love you more, yeah (podra amarte mas )**_

_  
Oh oh yeah yeah _

**No one could do the things I do (nadie hace las cosas que yo ago)**

_  
I bring the lover outta you (traigo tu amor fuera de ti)_

Deep in your heart you know it's true (dentro de tu corazón sabes que es verdad )

_  
Better believe it (mejor créelo)_

_  
You know that you should be with me (sabes que deberías estar conmigo)_

_  
**I got the lovin that you need (tengo el amor que necesitas)**_

_  
It's just the way its got to be (solo es, como debe ser )_

_  
Can't you see it? (puedes verlo?)_

_  
Can't you see it, oh yeah? (puedes verlo?)_

And I betcha she don't love you like I do (y apuesto que ella no te ama como yo )

_  
And I betcha she's not givin you all that you need (y apuesto que ella no te da todo lo que necesitas)_

_  
If you don't remember, let me remind you (si no recuerdas, déjame hacerte acordar)_

_  
**No one in the world ( NADIE EN ESTE MUNDO )**_

**_  
Could ever love you better than I do ( PODRA JAMAS AMRTE COMO YO )_**

... unas lagrimas salieron de su ojos al ver como ella lo besaba así corrio a su cuarto...**  
**

gracias por los rr y gracias por leer perdón por el atraso


End file.
